The present disclosure relates to an adjustable seat assembly and, more particularly, to a seat adjusting mechanism of the assembly with detachable components.
Traditional adjustable seat assemblies are used in a wide range of application including automotive and aviation applications. How a seat assembly may articulate is dependent upon packaging requirements and the specific needs of an occupant. Many seat assemblies are cumbersome, heavy, expensive to manufacture or maintain, are limited in applications, and/or are difficult to operate amongst other disadvantages. Continued adjustable seat assembly improvements is desirable.